locker? locker
by Reika heika
Summary: today is the first anniversary of AFWG,with their special event and the target is Arthur and Alfred,


Disclaimer : Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya, not mine

Warning : full of typo, not awesome work,amateur rate M,human name used,USxUK,boys love aka yaoi~

First rate M, maaf kalau tidak menjadi rate M yang buruk dan kurang M (?) (_ _)

* * *

><p>This story has absolutely nothing to do with any countries<p>

* * *

><p>Italic text - dalam hatipikiran

'…..…' - bisikan

"Alfred! you BAKAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer,Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

Locker?,locker~

By reika heika

* * *

><p>World gakuen aka hetalia gakuen sedang ramai-ramainya hari ini,banyak sekali gadis-gadis dari sekolah-sekolah lain untuk datang ke acara yang diadakan oleh sekolah para personifikasi nation-nation kita tercinta<p>

Hmm,kenapa? Ha ha ha tentu saja hari ini adalah hari…..

"bonjour, ma Cherie" terdengar sapaan seorang personifiki republique francaise yang bernama francis bonnefoy yang mengganggu narator untuk melanjutkan opening cerita

"git! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini aku harus bertemu denganmu bloddy frog!" oh ternyata francis disapa balik oleh ma Cherie-nya (pueh! gak rela!) Arthur Kirkland personifikasi united kingdom of great brittain and the northern Ireland atau England kita tercinta.

"ha ha ha,jangan marah begitu dong Arthur, nanti kecantikkanmu akan hilang lho~" jawab francis akan sapaan balik dari Arthur.

"ditambah lagi bukankah hari ini hari yang sangat indah? Banyak sekali gadis-gadis manis datang dari berbagai tempat dan berkumpul di sekolah ini. Jarang sekali kau Arthur membuat acara seperti ini? Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu ma cherie~"tambahnya sambil menepuk bahu Arthur.

"git. Kau salah memberi ucapan terimakasih. Bukan berarti aku menyetujui acara ini itu artinya aku yang mengadakan kan?" jawab Arthur sambil menghempaskan tangan francis (YEAH!)

"haah?" jawab francis binggung

"berterima kasih lah padanya" kata Arthur sambil menunjuk kepada seorang gadis hungaria yang dengan semangat berkoar-koar di atas panggung.

Ya francis bonnefoy kau salah memberi ucapan terimakasih

Tidak mungkin artie author(Alfred: "HERO punch!" *ngeles*) mengadakan acara beginian,paling juga kamu yang buat atau author kali, tidak mungkin artie-ku(dihajar Alfred lagi *kabur~*) yang buat vee~

di depan Arthur dan francis terdapat sebuah panggung,dan diatasnya sedang berdiri Elizaveta yang dengan semangatnya berpidato di hadapan banyak gadis-gadis dan para siswi yang sisebut francis tadi,tidak hanya siswi WG tapi juga ada beberapa siswa dan rasanya para murid itu datang dari seluruh dunia.*author dan narator juga datang loh*

Dan inilah koar-an gadis hungaria itu

"teman-temanku seperjuangan,sehobi dan semangat perjuangan seperti saya!"

"Ya!" jawab mereka

"dengan ini,saya elizaveta hedervary,ketua AFWG atau AFHG,dengan ini menyatakan Fujoshi Hunts Yaoi in World Gakuen…."

Ketika Eliza menjedakan kalimatnya tiba-tiba saja tidak ada

"telah DIMULAI!"

"YEAHHHH!" dan riuh rendahlah panggung dan sekitarnya

Mendengar teriakan-teriakan barusan francis hanya sweatdrop dan melongo

Begitulah jadi hari ini adalah anniversary pertama AFWG resmi menjadi salah satu klub di WG,karena sebelum-sebelumnya mereka melakukan hobi suci mereka dengan sebagai perayaan anggota AFWG meminta kepala sekolah untuk memperbolehkan merayakannya,meskipun sempat ditolak oleh kepala sekolah dan juga Arthur selaku ketua OSIS,karena menurut Arthur hal itu tidak berguna

"aku menolak proposalmu"

"apaa? Yang benar saja!"

"heh, perayaan hari jadi klubmu itu tidak ada gunanya dan hanya akan merusak nama baik WG beserta para siswa dan siswinya,bla bla blah"

"…"

"kenapa tidak merayakannya secara kecil-kecilan s-"

BRAK

Tiba-tiba eliza melemparkan/meletakkan sesuatu di meja Arthur dengan indahnya

Sekarang di depan athur terpapar banyaaaaak sekali hasil kerja AFWG hasil mahakarya terartistik,terhebat,terawesome,tersexy dan ter-ter lainnya bagi fujoshi ya pa lagi kalau bukan setumpuk foto-foto rate M Artie.

"jadi ketua OSIS yang baik,bagaimana hm?" kata eliza sambil smirk kepada artie kita~

"ugh"

Yah begitulah ceritanya dan hal yang sama juga berlaku pada kepala sekolah ancient rome

'eliza sialan,awas saja kau' geram Arthur sambil men-death glare-I eliza dan ketahuan oleh sang tersangka(?) dan dibalas evil smirk si fujoshi hungaria tetap dengan evil smirknya eliza kembali berbicara tanpa disangka-sangka

"dan teman-temanku sekalian,aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepada ketua OSIS WG tercinta kita,Dan sambutlah Arthur kirkland"

Arthur tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan eliza perasaan nya pun menjadi tidak enak tetapi karena ia diminta untuk ke panggung sebagai ketua OSIS dan tuan sekolah(?) yang baik mau tidak mau dia maju dan naik ke atas panggung diiringi ratusan tepuk tangan para fujoshi dan fujodanshi male maupun female.

"sebagai ketua AFWG saya berterima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya karena telah menyetujui dan membantu kegiatan ini berlangsung,terimakasih Arthur" kata eliza sambil menjabat tangan Arthur dan Arthur hanya membalasnya sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan balik hungary sambil berkata

"sama-sama eliza,sebagai ketua OSIS ini sudah selayaknya saya lakukan karena klub AFWG ini memang sangat kontroversial" dan sedikit tertawa.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai bersalaman dan Arthur berniat kembali ke tempatnya semula,

"tunggu dulu Arthur " kata eliza sambil memegangi tangan Arthur

"eh"

"teman-teman semuamaaf tadi saya lupa mengatakan sesuatu yang penting soal siapa saja yang akan menjadi target dalam acara lihat pada buku panduan dan target yang tadi dibagikan"

Yeah inilah ketua fujoshi teladan, membuat acara dengan buku panduan lengkap bahkan di dalam buku panduan ini juga terdapat ukuran dan cirri-ciri seluruh target mereka.

"sekarang harap buka halaman 25,target nomor 1 terpopuler dan terbanyak fans,doujinshi,fanart dan fanfic"

"OOH!" Setelah mendengarkan komando eliza mereka koor OHH dan sahut-sahutan seperti "jadi dia ya!","OMG!","Wooow!" atau "pantas aja kok rasanya pertama kali lihat seperti de ja vu!" dan "ternyata yang asli memang manis ya~", "jadi pingin ku-rape sendiri~"

"YA,Arthur Kirkland sang ketua OSIS AFWG adalah target terbesar kita hari ini"jawab sang ketua dengan seringaian dan tatapan pada Arthur yang juga diikuti para fujoshi dan fujodanshi lainnya di bawah panggung sana

"WTF!" kontan saja keluar kata-kata indah dari bibir Arthur nan sexy itu mendengar pernyataan tersebut

"jangan lupa posisinya UKE,semua tahu kan?"

"yea!"

"siapa saja yang bisa mendapatkan foto rate M nya dengan Alfred,SEME-nya akan mendapat 1 bulan penuh doujinshi dan 10 video rate M terbaik kami,dengan durasi terlama tentunya" lanjut eliza

"UOHHH!"

"1 BULAN PENUH!"

"DOUJIN YAOI!"  
>"10! Loh SEPULUH"<p>

"VIDEO YAOI RATE M TERBAIK!"

"DURASI TERLAMA!"

"tentu saja pairnya kalian bisa memilih sendiri~"

"PILIH SENDIRI?" lalu mereka semua saling bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain dan

"YEAHHH!"

"SATU UNTUK SEMUA,SEMUA UNTUK SATU,YAOI!"

Mendengar hal itu Arthur hanya merinding dan lalu kabur secapat ? dia tertawa terbahak bahak sambil menatap punggung Arthur dan berkata dalam hati

'larilah Arthur,larilah,tapi yang jelas kau tidak akan bisa kabur'

.

.

* * *

><p>Skip time<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Setelah beberapa jam Arthur diikuti kemana pun, kenapa diikuti? Pikir 'diri ja! (dihajar readers *Tanya 'diri jawab 'diri*)

_Cih,eliza sialan! Awas kau apa-apaan dengan acaramu itu hah! Yang benar saja! Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak menyetujui acaranya! Tapi ini juga gara-gara kepala sekolah sialan yang bodoh itu! Ga cucu ga kakek,sama aja begonya!_

_Huh!_

"ah! Itu dia Arthur!" tiba-tiba beberapa gadis mencoba untuk menghampirinya sambil membawa kamera DSLR mereka

'cih mereka lagi!' desisnya sambil berusaha kabur

"tunggu dong kami cuma minta sesuatu!" jawab salah satu dari mereka sambil memelas

"berhenti mengikutiku you git!" jawab artie yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran, ketika akan berbelok dan menuju tangga tiba-tiba saja . ..

"Hmmph" seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan

"sstt"

.

"dimana dia?"

"mungkin ke sana!"

"ayo!"

.

"lepaskan aku git!" sambil meronta dari dekapan tangan tersebut setelah para fujoshi itu pergi

"jangan marah-marah begitu dong Iggy~" jawab lelaki berkacamata dengan Nantucket mencuat di rambut honey blonde tersebut

"Alfred! sedang apa kau di sini?" jawab Arthur setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang tadi mendekapnya adalah seme tercintanya Alfred F Jones personifikasi negeri adidaya dan adikuasa United States of America dan mereka sekarang berada di ruang ganti pria

"ha ha ha ha! Tentu saja hero ini datang untuk menyelamatkan mu iggy!"jawab hero obesitas di depannya sambil senyum sehat ala p*ps*d*nt

"haah, kau itu bisa saja" jawab Arthur sambil menghela nafas mendengar jawaban mantan koloninya tercinta

Suara tawa ha ha ha ha kembali mengiang di ruangan itu dan kemudian berhenti seketika ketika ada orang di luar sana berkata bahwa mereka mendengar suara tawa tersebut. Mengetahui hal itu segera mereka berdua panic karena orang di luar sana adalah Mei Wang yang juga mengikuti kontes konyol(bagi Arthur) mereka berdua sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian langkah personifikasi Negara Taiwan tersebut yang semakin mendekat.

"kreek" pintu pun dibuka

"aneh,tadi aku mendengar suara tawa Alfred disini?" sambil terus masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan melihat-lihat

'git! Jangan gerak-gerak tahu!'

'tapi artie, disini sempit..'

'tentu saja sempit bodoh!'

Sekarang dua nation itu sedang berdesak-desakan berada di sebuah locker milik Alfred sambil menunggu Mei pergi dari ruangan tersebut,sementara mei sibuk mencari mereka berdua berusaha untuk tenang sambil berdesak-desakkan disana karena locker tersebut benar-benar sempit, dan secara tidak sengaja pantat Arthur yang sangat wow itu terus menerus menggesek pada vital region lagi entah mengapa harum tubuh Arthur yang berkeringat karena kejar-kejaran tadi terasa menggoda

'artie'

'diamlah Al' jawab Arthur sambil berusaha berjinjit melihat keluar dari celah-celah sempit di locker tersebut untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik mei yang dari tadi menyusuri lorong demi lorong di dalam ruangan tersebut. dan akhirnya mei menyerah dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama Arthur sudah merasa aman akhirnya membuka locker tersebut dan keluar

'krieet'

"akhirnya! Keluar juga" jawab Arthur dengan penuh kelegaan ketika keluar dari locker pengap tersebut

"oi Al,kau tidak ap- mmh" ketika menoleh untuk melihat keadaan Alfred sang Briton sudah terburu dikunci mulutnya oleh semenya segera Alfred memeluknya dan mengolesi saliva pada bibir Arthur dengan lidahnya dan memaksa lidahnya masuk kedalam bibir mungil Arthur selama beberapa saat dan berhasil karena sekarang ia la mengulum lidahnya dengan lidah Arthur mendecak-decak dalam rongga mulut sebelum kemudian Arthur menjauh kan bibirnya dari Alfred

"apa-apaan kau git!" jawab Arthur dengan sedikit blushing pink pada kedua pipinya

"Iggy…"

"hm?"

"aku mau,boleh ya?" jawab Alfred memohon pada kekasih yang semakin merah pipinya mendengar bisikan tersebut

"What! Yang benar saja kau! Apa kau tidak tau situasi saat ini hah!" bentak Arthur tetap dengan blushing yang semakin merah tersebut

"Iggy,please…." Mohonnya sekali lagi dengan puppy eyes andalannya

"NO way,Alfred!"yang tidak berhasil dan disentak oleh Arthur sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan berbalik menatap depan

"ini kan salahmu!" jawabnya sambil membela diri sambil terus memeluk pnggang Arthur

"apanya hah?" dan membuat Arthur kesal

"kau sudah membuatku half hard u k'now" aku Alfred pada Arthur

"dasar bocah! Tetap tidak! Sekali tidak,tetap tidak Al!" sayangnya pengakuan itu tidak membuat Arthur goyah

"dan… lagi pula kita tidak pernah melakukannya disini" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah

lalu pemuda America tersebut sambil menatap lekat leher Arthur dan semakin memperkencang pelukkan pada pinggang Arthur dan berbisik

'tapi saying,aku ingin berada di dalammu,sekarang' bisiknya dengan penuh penekanan dan keposesifan di setiap kata,mendengar bisikan tersebut hanya bisa membut Arthur bergidik dan tidak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang

' c'mon Art ' bisiknya lagi kali ini tepat di leher Arthur sambil sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya

"….mmh , you can't"

"no Arthur, u want it too right? " jawab Alfred sambil menyelipkan tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam sweater coklat muda yang ia kenakan dan meraba-raba dada Arthur dan memencet-pencet puting Arthur dan mencubit nya sekali-kali,menarik-narik bulatan kecil tersebut

"…uh, don't..."

melihat Arthur hanya bereaksi seperti itu tanpa mencegahnya Alfred pun terus melanjutkan dan meraba-raba selangkangan Arthur dan meremas benda yang ada diantaranya

"…umm,no… "

lalu melepaskan ikat pinggang dan restleting celana panjang Arthur kenakan dan boxer bermotif bendera inggris dan melihat milik Arthur yang sudah hard sepenuhnya

"heh, im touching u a little and getting hard huh?" komentar Alfred setelah melihat milik itu juga ia , mulai melepas sweater Arthur dan membuka kancing kemeja Arthur sambil terus meremas dan mengocok milik Arthur

"im sensitive u k'now!" "uh…" jawab Arthur dengan pipi yang sudah benar-benar berwarna merah, melihat wajah Arthur yang so cute itu tanpa basa-basi lagi Alfred segera membuka restleting celannya dan menyelipkan miliknya yang benar- benar sudah erect keluar dari boxer biru merah tersebut memasukkan miliknya kedalam Arthur. Tanpa pemanasan dan pembukaan,tanpa pemberitahuan

"Ah!" "Ahh! " Arthur hanya bisa berjengit kesakitan ketika milik Alfred mesauk secara paksa ke dalamnya,dan membuatnya meneteskan air mata

"relax,artie" jawab Alfred dari teriak kesakitan Arthur dan berusaha agar uke nya tersebut relax

"kenapa ka-! Ah!" satu lagi teriakkan karena Alfred memaksakan miliknya untuk masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam Arthur

"AH!"

Lalu Alfred meletakkan tangan Arthur pada locker dan meremas tangannya when he was start thrust in his boyfriends anus,more and more faster,harder thrusting in arthur and sound of pain change with moan of pleasure

"ah! Ahh! Al! Alfred!"

"ah! Mnn! Aal! i.. I want to…"

"Kreek"

"DEG!"

.

Bunyi pintu terbuka segera membuat dua pasangan ini terkejut dan berhenti seketika dari aktivitas terdengar suara langkah endap-endap milik seseorang,tidak! Itu bukan hanya seorang tapi langkah dua atau tiga orang. Oh ya ampun Arthur tidak ingin keadaan dan posenya ini menjadi bulan-bulanan para fujoshi-fujoshi gila melakukan hubungan seks di ruang ganti pria dengan doggy style, tidak! Ia tidak mau!

'al!' tatap Arthur cemas pada Alfred ketika mendengar suara pintu tersebut

'aku tahu artie,tenang saja' jawab Alfred

'ap- ah!' tiba-tiba saja Arthur ditarik mundur secara paksa kembali kedalam locker tadi oleh Alfred dalam keadaan tanpa melepaskan miliknya tersebut dari dalam Arthur.

'sstt,tahan suaramu artie' kata Alfred sambil tangan kirinya mengambil sweater dan celana Arthur sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap menahan Arthur lalu mereka berdua mesuk kembali ke dalam locker tersebut secepat yang mereka bisa

'aah,al! pelan-pelan' saat Alfred berusaha menegakkan Arthur setelah melempar pakaian mereka ke dalam locker

'come on! I want cum to if u shaking like that,okay'

'uhm,kay' jawab Arthur sedikit lemah karena harus menahan dirinya dan memposisikan dirinya agar dapat masuk ke dalam locker tanpa membuat dia atau pun Alfred mereka mundur dan masuk kembali ke dalam locker sayangnya . . .

BANG

"Glekh" pelan-pelan kedua nation yang sedang berusaha bersembunyi itu menoleh

.

Sii-ing

.

Sunyi

.

Kini Arthur dan Alfred hanya bisa menatap pada tiga orang yang berdiri di samping kanan mereka,sebelum salah satu dari tiga orang tersebut bersuara

"KYAA! benarkan dugaanku! Ternyata mereka benar-banar disini kiku!rei!" teriak mei sambil mimisan kepada kiku yang sudah pingsan duluan menjadi saksi adegan tersebut langsung dan kelihatannya kepalanya terbentur locker di belakangnya dan rei aka author hanya bisa jaw drop dengan blusing merah sambil merekam pose mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Arthur Kirkland mendapat pelajaran hari ini; satu jangan setujui apapun permintaan klub mencurigakan;dua jangan dengarkan permintaan konyol hero obesitas tersebut selain di ruang OSIS;tiga,jangan melakukan hubungan seks si ruang ganti ataupun ruang lain di sekolah kecuali di ruang OSIS.

.

.

End

* * *

><p>Maafkan saya kalau endingnya gaje!<p>

Maafkan saya kalau bahasanya campur-campur gini! Entah kenapa saya terlalu malu untuk mengetik adegan tertentu dengan bahasa Indonesia dan juga perbendaharaan kata-kata dalam rate M saya telalu sedikit jadi saya buat campur-campur bahasanya

Akhirnya bisa saya tulis juga hal ini selama terus menerus berputar-putar di otak!

Sekian terimakasih,Mohon reviewnya


End file.
